


Молчание

by Anonymous



Series: Дарт Вейдер и те, кто рядом [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dark Leia Organa, Drama, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, The Force, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Выхаживая ученика после Мустафара, Дарт Сидиус почувствовал, что дети Скайуокера живы... и решил не сидеть сложа руки.





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для фанфикерской дуэли на Jedi Council в 2011 году.  
> Спасибо моему противнику - Хеллике, и моему секунданту - Серпенте :)

"Живи, мой мальчик".  
  
Трубки от бесчисленных капельниц с растворами, аппараты искусственного дыхания и кровообращения - упрощенные и такие ненадежные... обходные гиперпути позволяли добраться от Мустафара до столицы гораздо быстрее, чем за обычные три дня, но риск опоздать все равно оставался слишком высоким.  
  
Без постоянной подпитки от учителя он не прожил бы и дня. Без тысяч невидимых ниточек, одни из которых оплетали сердце, другие - вытягивали из тканей жар, третьи поддерживали самое ценное - мозг, не давая ему погибнуть от токсинов и нехватки кислорода. Толку спасать жизнь ученика, если в результате всех стараний он утратит разум и станет животным или, хуже того, растением?..  
  
Дарт Сидиус медитировал, не рискуя отпустить драгоценные нити ни на секунду. Глаза самопровозглашенного Императора были закрыты, ноги - скрещены, ладони покоились на коленях. На вид его легко было бы принять за умиротворенного джедая, но внешность обманчива. Жизнь Вейдера сейчас во многом зависела от огненной бури, царящей в душе учителя.  
  
Крайняя сосредоточенность обостряла восприятие до предела, позволяя непроизвольно чувствовать каждый атом вселенной. Собственной вселенной... Дряблые губы дрогнули в подобии улыбки.   
  
А затем их уголки опустились даже ниже, чем обычно.  
  
Внешнее кольцо.  
  
Маленький, пустынный планетоид. Безжизненный с виду, для внутреннего взора он пестрел огоньками живых существ. И три огонька были знакомыми.  
  
Один принадлежал Падме Амидале - серо-желтый, слабый, угасающий. Остальные два напоминали крошечные осколки огромной голубовато-белой яркой ауры. Ауры, которая когда-то принадлежала человеку в капсуле рядом, в сети из полупрозрачных трубочек и проводков.  
  
Серый огонек окончательно утратил цвета, а затем погас.  
  
Голубоватые разгорелись еще ярче.  
  
Сидиус недовольно скривил губы. Значит, ребенок... нет... дети Скайуокера живы.  
  
"Скажи мне, что ты ценишь больше всего - и я буду знать, что у тебя отнять..."  
  
Нельзя допустить, чтобы Вейдер узнал о них. Они - привязанность, они - его слабость, они - то, что мешает ему стать ситхом. Мешает... Император позволил себе горько улыбнуться. С такими ранами полноценным ситхом ему не стать уже никогда. Если Вейдер выживет, то в лучшем случае превратится в тень своего учителя.  
  
Но даже тень Императора не должна иметь слабостей.  
  
Ни перед кем, кроме своего хозяина.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Дарт Вейдер... ты слышишь меня?  
  
От распятой на тяжелом секционном столе гигантской фигуры из кожи и металла в Силе расходились вялые, блеклые серо-коричневые протуберанцы. Сидиус поджал губы. Плохо... очень плохо.  
  
\- Да, учитель.  
  
Сколько же времени понадобилось ему на ответ... остается надеяться, что это следствие оглушения и шока, что разум ученика не пострадал.  
  
\- А где Падме? - черная маска хрипло выдохнула. Судя по паузам, каждое слово давалось Вейдеру с трудом. - Она цела? С ней всё в порядке?..  
  
Вряд ли в таком состоянии ученик почувствует ложь, но всё же... он даже не подумал спросить о своём ребёнке. И спросит ли?  
  
\- Похоже, что ты убил её в гневе...  
  
Сила вздрогнула, протуберанцы в ауре Вейдера резко скрутились в тугие чёрно-красные комки. Сидиус отступил на шаг, позволив себе улыбнуться. Уже лучше, мой мальчик.  
  
\- Я?!  
  
Тёмная Сила, которая еще минуту назад казалась безнадежно угасшей, стремительно росла, превращалась из вялого тумана в клубящуюся плазму.  
  
\- Я не мог! Она была жива, я чувствовал!  
  
Новые протуберанцы, уже чёткие и плотные, стремились наружу, расширяя ауру, но наибольшая концентрация все еще клубилась вокруг тела Вейдера. Напряжение, схожее с напряжением бомбы перед взрывом - и один из фиксаторов вылетел из стола, словно пробка из бутылки. А ведь когда ученик ситха метался в агонии под скальпелями дроидов, эти фиксаторы были достаточно надежны и не давали ему вырваться.  
  
Второй. Обе руки уже свободны, но концентрат Силы не скапливается вокруг них, он разливается по всему телу и вокруг него. Освободить ноги ученику уже не составило труда.  
  
Пожалуй, стоит выставить щит. Дарт Сидиус улыбнулся шире, пользуясь тем, что Вейдер теперь стоит к нему спиной.  
  
Чудно.  
  
Просто чудно.  
  
\- Не-е-е-ет! - утробный рев из вокодера взорвал тишину лаборатории, усиленный Темной стороной. Меддроиды со скрежетом смялись, словно ненужные листы флимсипласта, осколки пробирок сверкнули в воздухе, разлетаясь во все стороны. В душе Императора царил восторг, сравнимый с восторгом только что родившей матери или ученого, секунду назад совершившего величайшее открытие.  
  
Он жив.  
  
  
***  
  
Страшная "правда" призвана была не только пробудить задремавшую Силу Вейдера, но и в определенной степени сломить гордый, бунтарский дух Скайуокера. И хотя осознание того, что сам по себе отныне он способен лишь проигрывать, подкосило новоиспеченного ситха... он все равно умудрялся обвинять в своих бедах учителя.  
  
Вы не спасли. Вы не смогли. Вы обещали...  
  
Ответ всегда был неизменным - ты сам убил её.  
  
Но вероятность бунта против учителя оставалась явной. Отличное качество для наследника династии ситхов. Но не для могущественного слуги, который всегда должен оставаться вторым.  
  
Проиграть искалеченному и ослабевшему Вейдеру было бы позорно. Избавляться от него Сидиус также не собирался. Другие исходы открытого противостояния... Император невесело усмехнулся, задумчиво покачиваясь на кресле в центре полутемного кабинета.  
  
Сухие пальцы с покоробившимися ногтями выстукивали на подлокотнике незамысловатую мелодию.  
  
Обучение Вейдера больше не входило в планы Дарта Сидиуса. Однако позволить ученику добраться до отпрысков без ведома учителя было бы оплошностью.  
  
Указательный и большой пальцы приподнялись, натягивая воображаемые нити кукловода.  
  
Пожалуй, достаточно просто сделать эти нити чуточку крепче. Как в Силе, так и с помощью шпионов. И тогда можно позволить Вейдеру самому наткнуться на юных Скайуокеров.  
  
Они не стоили того, чтобы тратить время на отдельный поиск.  
  
  
***  
  
Лея Органа... официально - дочь сенатора Бейла Органы. Уже с шести лет ее можно часто видеть на официальных имперских заседаниях вместе с отцом. Даже немного жаль, что Вейдера не интересует политика... Император любил разглядывать ауру принцессы издалека, расслабленно слушая выступления сенаторов. Совершенно невзрачная, желтая снаружи. Но стоит слегка проникнуть за эту завесу... как все становится очевидно.  
  
А завеса построена так хрупко, так неумело, хоть и талантливо... Настолько талантливо, что обычному чувствующему и в голову не пришло бы пристальнее ее разглядывать. Но даже желтое излучение кардинально отличалось от блеклой ауры цвета плесени, присущей политикам. А Палпатин любил изучать все, что отличается от нормы.  
  
Лея Органа... нет... Лея Скайуокер.  
  
\- Сенатор Органа... - просипел Император. Устеленные алым ковром ступени были слишком тяжелым испытанием для слабых старческих мышц и застывающих суставов, поэтому в одной руке он сжимал клюку. Неважно, что дряхлое тело - лишь оболочка... у этой оболочки тоже есть своя роль. - Я вижу, вы привели дочь...  
  
Желтые глаза правителя галактики внимательно изучали тоненькую фигурку, застывшую и напряженную, словно готовая лопнуть струна. Огромные карие глаза, точь-в-точь, как у матери - и еще более огромные от страха... Сидиус улыбнулся, словно пытаясь убедить принцессу, что он не страшный старик, а добрый дедушка. Но, конечно же, ее пугало другое. Не уродливые шрамы на морщинистом лице Императора. Не мрачная обстановка разукрашенного в черно-синий императорского дворца. Не механическое дыхание и грозный вид Вейдера, следующего за учителем по пятам. Ее напугала Темная Сторона...  
  
\- Ваше Величество, позвольте представить принцессу Лею, - произнес Бейл.  
  
Конечно же. Он не чувствует того же, что чувствует она... Мимолетно ситх прислушался к эмоциям стоящего за спиной ученика. Ничего. Темная Сила ровно колыхалась вокруг Вейдера - ему явно не было никакого дела... Он просто не узнал дочь. Впрочем, как можно узнать того, кого никогда не видел и не ожидал увидеть?  
  
\- Отважное дитя, не правда ли?.. - почти шепотом проговорил Император и протянул руку к лицу Леи, очерчивая в воздухе контуры щеки, будто желая погладить любимую внучку. Принцесса резко отшатнулась - видимо, темная гнетущая аура обжигала ее даже на расстоянии. - В твоих глазах горит отцовский огонь... С нетерпением жду момента, когда увижу твое юное личико в Сенате.  
  
Серо-желтое равнодушие Бейла, белый ужас Леи... и Вейдер, темно-спокойный, даже не пытающийся прощупать стоящих рядом. Сидиус криво ухмыльнулся. Обычно ученику нельзя было отказать в любознательности и желании видеть суть вещей. Но когда дело касалось политики... Воистину невозможно придумать лучший способ скрыть от Скайуокера его детей. Политиков Вейдер не захочет изучать никогда.  
  
\- Б-благодарю, Ваше Величество... - пролепетала Лея.  
  
\- Чудно...  
  
Сидиус развернулся и продолжил свой путь, расслабленно сканируя Вейдера. Ничего. Кажется, у ученика и подозрений не возникло.  
  
Значит... он и вправду остается всего лишь тенью. И эта тень, похоже, начинает блекнуть.  
  
А вот со страхом Леи и ее растущей ненавистью стоит поработать.  
  
  
***  
  
"Я буду с интересом следить за твоей карьерой", - сказал когда-то сенатор Палпатин, похлопав по плечу маленького чумазого мальчика с круглыми синими глазами. Пожалуй, стоило тогда сказать "за карьерой твоей семьи".  
  
Потому что сейчас Император Палпатин с интересом следил за юной Леей.  
  
В то время как приемный отец принцессы, Бейл Органа, старался высказывать свои пожелания как можно более мягко, чтобы не вызвать гнев правителя, Лея выступала против многих правил довольно-таки открыто. Точь-в-точь как ее настоящий отец... когда-то, до тех пор, пока не смирился со своим статусом.  
  
Император бросил недовольный взгляд вправо, туда, где обычно стоял Вейдер. Сейчас ученика не было рядом... он так кстати улетел на Кашиик инспектировать строящийся орбитальный зонд.  
  
\- ...и поэтому я предлагаю расширить список рас, которым будет оказываться помощь в ИмПале! - звенел голос Леи в стенах зала Сената, словно внутри огромного колокола. Где-то зааплодировали.  
  
Император легко щелкнул пальцем по своему микрофону, включая его.  
  
\- Мы обязательно рассмотрим это предложение, - проговорил он расслабленно. "И отклоним", - добавил про себя ситх. - Предлагаю вам изложить детали мне лично после заседания.  
  
Глаза Леи загорелись так, что это можно было рассмотреть даже издали.  
  
\- Я обязательно изложу их вам! - воскликнула Лея и уселась на место. Круглая репульсорная ложа представительства Альдераана медленно поплыла к стене зала. Обычно бледные щеки принцессы пылали от волнения. Император по-прежнему пугал ее. Даже с улыбкой на лице, даже издали он казался злым и опасным. Отец не понимал Лею и мог спокойно разговаривать с этим чудовищем... от которого хотелось бежать, бежать куда глаза глядят. В первую встречу с правителем принцесса просто застыла в ужасе, не в силах произнести ни слова, хотя собиралась смело высказать Палпатину все, что думает о ксенофобской политике Империи. Сейчас повторять этого нельзя. Сейчас она уважаемый и популярный сенатор, она не боится заявлять о своей позиции во всеуслышание, и ее поддерживают. Повторить тезисы наедине с Императором... в этот раз должно получиться.  
  
Кабинет Императора в Сенате оказался небольшим и довольно-таки уютным помещением с пунцовым бархатом на стенах, затейливыми древними украшениями (впрочем, немногочисленными, владелец кабинета явно не циклился на доказательствах роскоши) и очень простым рабочим столом и несколькими стульями. Гвардии внутри не было. Палпатин уже сидел за столом, сменив яркую алую бархатную мантию для выступлений на обычную серо-черную робу. Покрасневшие от усталости глаза ситха изучали голубоватые строки голоотчета.  
  
\- А, это ты, - улыбнулся Император. Голос правителя звучал немного устало. Лея удивленно поморгала и сделала пару шагов навстречу, пытаясь уловить пугающую ауру, которую излучал Палпатин еще полчаса назад. - Садись, дитя мое.  
  
Каблучки Леи мерно и глухо простучали по темно-красному ковровому покрытию; принцесса нерешительно опустилась в кресло, отделенная теперь от Императора только столом.  
  
Палпатин со вздохом свернул отчет, сложил руки на блестящей черной столешнице и внимательно посмотрел в карие глаза принцессы. В горле Леи появился нервный комок.  
  
\- Итак... - медленно произнес Император, - могли бы вы еще раз повторить мне основные тезисы?  
  
Лея сглотнула, но предательский комок никак не желал уходить. Сглотнула снова. Безрезультатно.  
  
\- К-конечно, - пробормотала принцесса осипшим голосом и поерзала на кресле, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. - Я предлагаю расширить персонал ИмПала за счет врачей других рас, а также медицинских дроидов с базами знаний по большему количеству рас... также можно расширить базы имеющихся дроидов...  
  
Император покачал головой; неизменный капюшон, надвинутый почти на глаза, всколыхнулся от движения.  
  
\- Дитя мое, а источники финансирования?  
  
Лея запнулась и полминуты молчала, прикусив губу. Туката побери, почему это так сложно? Ведь только что она говорила об этом перед большой аудиторией...  
  
\- Пожертвования правительства, мой Император. - Принцесса кашлянула; кажется, горло наконец прочистилось. - Бюджет Корусканта позволяет...  
  
Плечи Императора вздрогнули; правитель засмеялся старческим, кудахтающим смехом.  
  
\- Что взамен, дитя мое? Какую выгоду получит Корускант в обмен на обслуживание рас, негативно относящихся к Империи, уклоняющихся от уплаты налогов и так далее?  
  
Щеки принцессы залились розовой краской.  
  
\- Сейчас в ИмПале обслуживают представителей тех рас, которые исправно платят налоги и делают страховые взносы, - продолжал Император. - Мы можем обслуживать лиц без страховки, если они готовы самостоятельно оплачивать свое лечение. Думаю, вы не станете возражать, что на какие-то средства необходимо закупать медикаменты и аппаратуру, что-то нужно платить врачам и техникам. Представители большинства рас, которые вы назвали в списке расширения, негативно высказываются относительно платной и страховой медицины. Таким образом, обслуживая их, мы будем терпеть убытки. Либо же придется обслуживать их некачественно, что также не лучшим образом скажется на нашей репутации в их глазах...  
  
Палпатин красноречиво вздохнул и замолчал, изучая Лею исподлобья. Даже макияж уже почти не скрывал красные пятна негодования на лице принцессы.  
  
\- Бюджета Корусканта достаточно, чтобы платить врачам зарплату даже при снижении процента налога, - процедила Лея сквозь сжатые зубы. Без своей мрачной ауры Палпатин не давил аргументами, а только раздражал. - Но вы предпочитаете строить новые дворцы вместо этого!  
  
Император растянул дряблые губы в улыбке. В Силе за принцессой было еще забавнее наблюдать. Ярко-голубая аура постепенно преображалась, становясь сперва белой, затем розоватой, затем ярко-алой.  
  
\- Вы ненавидите меня... принцесса?  
  
Тонкие брови Леи сдвинулись к переносице, щеки вспыхнули еще ярче.  
  
\- Да вы... - принцесса впилась зубами в собственную губу, с трудом сдерживая желание высказать Императору все, что о нем думает. Палпатин с интересом откинулся на спинку кресла и положил руки на подлокотники.  
  
\- Ваше высочество... - пробормотал он. - Мы сейчас одни. Вы можете убить меня, если вас что-то не устраивает. - Ситх поднял голову и улыбнулся почти ободряюще.  
  
Руки Леи непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
  
\- Мне бы очень хотелось, - процедила она сквозь зубы, точь-в-точь как ее настоящий отец когда-то давно.  
  
\- Принцесса... - вздохнул Император и покачал головой. - У вас есть чудесный дар. И вы могли бы использовать его куда мудрее... - Палпатин внезапно осекся и театрально развел руками. - Вы могли бы править Галактикой и устанавливать в ней справедливость на свое усмотрение.  
  
Лея вздрогнула; круглые карие глаза уставились на правителя.  
  
\- Справедливость?  
  
Палпатин кивнул.  
  
\- Вы можете изменить существующий режим Империи, если он вас так сильно не устраивает.  
  
Принцесса сглотнула. Отец миллионы раз повторял, что с Императором опасно спорить, но сейчас, кажется, Палпатин был открыт для предложений...  
  
\- Что мне нужно сделать?  
  
Ситх кашлянул и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я стар. Мне нужен достойный преемник... и нельзя допускать, чтобы после моей смерти воцарились хаос и анархия на время выборов нового правителя.  
  
\- Но ваш наследник... Лорд Вейдер? - осторожно спросила Лея. Она сидела в кресле неподвижно, напряженная, как струна. Слова Императора звучали как шанс, но они могли быть и обманом, приманкой...  
  
Император снова покачал головой.  
  
\- Политика не интересует его, хотя он еще долго будет способен выполнять свою роль надзирателя за исполнением воли Императора. Наследник трона должен быть искушен в делах управления государством. Ему должны быть присущи уверенность в себе, способность отстоять свое мнение и харизма, - продолжал Палпатин. - У вас все это есть. Я могу обучить вас некоторым тонкостям дела, которые позволили мне в свое время добиться поста канцлера.  
  
Лея облизнула губы, затем покусала их. Под помадой уже расплывались едва заметные синяки.  
  
\- Мне ни к чему обманывать вас, дитя мое, - пожал плечами Император, видя неуверенность принцессы. - И вы сможете отказаться от обучения в любой момент.  
  
Принцесса набрала в грудь воздух и медленно выпустила, обдумывая каждое слово Императора. Сотрудничать с этим чудовищем не хотелось, но если он готов ее выслушать... готов обсуждать ее идеи, а не сразу отклонять все предложения... почему бы и нет. К тому же близкая дружба с Палпатином может дать доступ к секретным материалам, которые будут бесспорно полезны возможному сопротивлению...  
  
\- Я согласна, Ваше Величество.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Скай... Скайуокер! Скай... Скайуокер! - отчаянно хрипел неизвестный солдат Восстания на записи. Палпатин усмехнулся про себя.  
  
А ученик хорош. Не оставляет следов... почти. Изо всей допросной команды выжил только один член - Мала Мала, шпионка-калека неизвестной расы. Единственный карий глаз Малы внимательно следил за реакцией Императора на запись.  
  
С кончиков пальцев лениво сорвалась молния, уничтожая устройство.  
  
\- Чудно... - протянул Сидиус и улыбнулся почти по-отечески. - Ну, и чего же ты хочешь взамен?  
  
Было забавно наблюдать за этим маленьким созданием в робо-кресле, которое сумело проделать такой путь ради доклада. И это несомненно стоило награды.  
  
\- Детали, из которых я смогу собрать себе новых друзей. И безопасность. Больше мне ничего не нужно.  
  
Император мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Твой дух забавляет меня, юное создание. Пробраться сюда было нелегко... может, присоединишься ко мне? Я могу дать тебе больше... Может быть, даже новое тело, здоровое. Тебе не придется вечно быть бродягой с именем вуки.  
  
Калека насмешливо изобразила полупоклон.  
  
\- Благодарю вас, Император. Моя месть уже состоялась, у меня есть новый корабль и... вот это. - Мала Мала махнула левой, относительно здоровой рукой в сторону контейнера с запчастями. - Я предпочитаю играть собственными картами, а не краплеными. Как я уже говорила... благодарю вас.  
  
\- Чудно... - хихикнул Император. - Ты понимаешь, где находишься и от чьей воли зависишь? Почему бы мне не наказать тебя за дерзость?  
  
Маленькая шпионка склонила голову набок; пучок из уцелевших волос на боку изуродованного темени качнулся.  
  
\- Потому что моя дерзость забавляет вас?  
  
\- Чудно... - клокочущий старческий смех снова наполнил помещение. - Отличная игра, маленькое создание. А теперь иди. Скоро вернется мой ученик, чтобы доложить об очередном провале...  
  
Глядя вслед удаляющейся репульсорной инвалидной коляске с прицепом, Император пробормотал себе под нос:  
  
\- Он будет кланяться... извиняться... терпеть наказания... и все время скрывать то, что было известно мне с самого начала...  
  
"Воистину проблеск надежды губителен для того, кто слишком долго предавался отчаянию".  
  
\- Я позволю ему сыграть в эту игру... и даже подыграю, - продолжал ситх, не придавая значения тому, что давно беседует с самим собой. - Меня это... забавляет. Но внутри игры есть и другая игра... и когда я поприветствую его, мои слова будут такими:  
  
Приветствую, мой ученик, темный повелитель ситхов.  
  
Приветствую, Дарт Вейдер.  
  
Приветствую...  
  
СКАЙУОКЕР!  
  
  
***  
  
Расслабленно медитируя в шаттле по пути на Звезду Смерти, Император любовался калейдоскопом Галактики. В гиперпространстве даже Сила изменяется, ускоряется, и правильно истолковать ее видения становится еще сложнее... но для того, кому это под силу, может открыться то, чего незаметно в обычной медитации.  
  
Смерть жены и матери, гибель Ордена полностью освободили Вейдера от былых цепей, давая возможность прочно и надежно накинуть новые.  
  
Теперь, узнав о том, что ребенок выжил, Вейдер пытается сбросить часть цепей... выйти из-под контроля. Но сейчас он не настолько нужен, как раньше.  
  
Новая ученица почти готова.  
  
Как Лея и ожидала, ей предоставили доступ к самым секретным и важным данным, в том числе схемам обеих боевых станций. И конечно же, она передала эту информацию формирующемуся Восстанию... которое благодаря Лее было вычислено и практически разгромлено. Если бы не самоуверенность Таркина, оно было бы разгромлено совсем. Но тогда и Лея погибла бы. А ее Император все-таки предпочитал старому высохшему моффу.  
  
Даже догадываясь, что учитель обо всем знает, Лея - теперь носившая тайное имя Дарт Гната - сумела выйти из ситуации, представив диверсию лишь способом открыть повстанцев Императору, не теряя их доверия. И в самом деле, не будь у Императора тайной ученицы, без участия хотя бы одного хорошего двойного шпиона выявить готовящееся Восстание было бы нелегко.  
  
Пожалуй, это стоило того, чтобы позволить ей убрать бесполезного Таркина и не менее бесполезного в данном случае Вейдера... который, впрочем, выжил - и получил свое наказание за потерю боевой станции, за которой должен был надзирать. Потеря станции не являлась для Императора проблемой, но все же...  
  
"Меня это забавляет".  
  
Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Даже обучаясь тайнам Темной стороны Силы, Лея оставалась в душе преданной Восстанию, а потому даже предлагать ей привести Люка Скайуокера к Императору было бы бесполезно и опасно - принцесса могла в любой момент сорваться с крючка, и ее пришлось бы уничтожить. И раз уж Вейдер выжил...  
  
Он и приведет сына к учителю, чтобы завершить начатое.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Вейдер здесь... сейчас, на этой луне.  
  
Лея нахмурилась. Конечно, она тоже ощутила это - на пятый год интенсивного ситхского обучения не заметить на планете другого чувствующего, тем более, такого сильного и заметного, как Вейдер, все равно что не заметить Звезду Смерти у себя под носом. Но Люк ведь почти не обучался...  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
\- Я почувствовал... - Лея немигающим взглядом смотрела в растерянные голубые глаза Люка, кажущиеся в сумерках почти прозрачными. - Он пришел за мной... и он чувствует меня. Я должен уйти... пока я здесь, все вы в опасности.  
  
Лея горько усмехнулась про себя. Знал бы Люк, какой опасности подвергает всю кампанию она... Если принцесса на миг сбросит покров, за которым для чувствующих она обычный человек, Вейдер тотчас обнаружит маленькую группку повстанцев и уничтожит их. А этого нельзя допустить...  
  
Люк помолчал.  
  
\- Я должен встретиться с ним.  
  
Глаза Леи распахнулись шире.  
  
\- Почему?!  
  
Принцесса мысленно выругалась. Сама она была готова к сражению с Вейдером - хотя бы потому, что владела Молниями Силы. Но Люк... как хотела бы Лея обучить его, сделать сильным, сделать готовым... но нельзя. Принцесса видела, как плохо Скайуокер себя контролирует. Если открыть ему путь к Темной стороне, он станет еще хуже, чем Император... он прямолинеен и не умеет играть. Точь-в-точь как...  
  
\- Он мой отец, - еле слышно произнес Люк, уставившись в землю. Лея застыла.  
  
Да, точь-в-точь как Вейдер.  
  
Голубые глаза посмотрели на принцессу почти испытующе.  
  
\- Твой отец? - выдавила Лея - просто чтобы что-то сказать. В горле опять застрял ненавистный ком. Как же она не почувствовала, не догадалась? Но ведь в Силе они такие разные... Тьма и Свет, отчаяние и надежда...  
  
\- Это не всё, - проговорил Люк. Лея громко сглотнула. Что же еще она упустила, самоуверенно считая себя могущественным адептом Силы?.. - Тебе будет нелегко это слышать, но ты должна... Если я не справлюсь, ты - последняя надежда Альянса.  
  
Лея почувствовала, как что-то глухо стукнуло в висках, делая голову легкой-легкой. Он все знает?..  
  
\- Люк, не говори так, - от волнения Лея запиналась, отчаянно надеясь, что джедай все-таки имеет в виду что-то другое. - У тебя есть сила, которой мне не понять... которой у меня никогда не будет.  
  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Лея... - Голос Люка звучал тяжело, но в нем не было угрозы. Видимо, дело в чем-то еще. - У тебя тоже есть эта сила. Со временем ты научишься использовать ее, как и я...  
  
Глаза Скайуокера горели обнадеживающе. Лея внутренне расслабилась, хотя лицо ее по-прежнему отражало тревогу и непонимание. "Со временем научишься"... Значит, ее еще не раскрыли.  
  
Помолчав, словно вспоминая что-то, Люк продолжил - уже спокойнее:  
  
\- Сила всегда была с моей семьей... она с моим отцом. Она со мной. И... - он снова поднял глаза на Лею. - С моей сестрой.  
  
Лея вздрогнула, карие глаза открылись шире. Сестрой?.. Значит, Люк казался настолько знакомым не только из-за его чувствительности к Силе...  
  
\- Да... это ты, Лея.  
  
\- Я знаю... - выдавила принцесса, отводя взгляд в темноту ночного леса. Все разом стало слишком тяжело. - Я откуда-то... всегда это знала.  
  
\- Тогда ты понимаешь, почему я должен встретиться с ним! - выпалил Люк. Принцесса снова вздрогнула. Вейдер... если он отец Люка, значит, и ее отец. Это мрачное существо, сначала ненавистное, а затем, после пары лет обучения - вызывающее страх и растерянность из-за бесконечных дыр и провалов в мощной темной ауре... ее отец?..  
  
\- Нет! - вскрикнула принцесса, вскакивая с колоды, на которой сидели они с Люком. - Люк, беги! Беги как можно дальше отсюда! Если он тебя чувствует - уходи! И я хотела бы убежать с тобой...  
  
"Потому что я не знаю, что будет, если я встречусь с ним теперь", - мысленно добавила Лея.  
  
\- Нет. Ты сильная. И всегда была сильной, - произнес Люк удивительно спокойным голосом, поднимаясь и кладя ладони на плечи сестры. Принцесса помотала головой. Успокаивающий жест Скайуокера не мог утихомирить бурю в ее душе.  
  
\- Но почему ты хочешь к нему?.. - проговорила Лея дрожащим голосом, хотя все и так стало ясно. Эти дыры... они не вызывали никаких эмоций, когда Вейдер был не более чем прислужником Императора. Но теперь...  
  
\- В нем есть добро, - раздельно произнес Люк, словно объясняя ребенку прописную истину. Лея болезненно скривила брови. - Я чувствую... он не отдаст меня Императору. Я могу спасти его. Я могу вернуть его.  
  
Спасти... вернуть...  
  
"Если вылечить его раны... сможет ли он избавиться от Императора?.."  
  
\- Я должен попытаться... - прошептал Люк сестре в ухо. Затем прикоснулся губами к ее щеке, развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
Карие глаза смотрели ему вслед, медленно наполняясь слезами.  
  
Император сейчас и здесь, на орбите.  
  
Он следит за каждым шагом Вейдера.  
  
Даже если раны Вейдера и можно вылечить - Император не даст этого сделать.  
  
А значит, пора вмешаться.  
  
Набросив покров Силы, Лея поспешила следом.  
  
  
***  
  
Остановить Люка, не выдавая себя, было невозможно. Наблюдать за их с Вейдером беседой - бесполезно, и так понятно, что в конечном итоге Скайуокер все равно окажется у Императора. Единственным разумным решением было опередить их... что Лея и сделала. Теперь она стояла по правую руку от кресла Императора, облаченная в черный кожаный костюм, немного похожий на доспехи Вейдера. Хрупкие плечи принцессы закрывала броня, на груди вместо панели управления, как у отца, красовалась металлическая пластина с рунами, гласящими "нет прощения". С наплечников спадал длинный черный плащ; капюшон плаща надежно скрывал голову, бросая тень на лицо. Руки Леи были затянуты в элегантные черные перчатки, на поясе висел меч - собранный в первую годовщину обучения под руководством Императора и тщательно скрываемый от Альянса.  
  
Принцесса поклялась, что сегодня этот меч поднимется на кого угодно, кроме Люка.  
  
Полукруглая дверь лифта с шипением отъехала в сторону. Лея вздрогнула. Непривычное зрелище... Легко было представить Люка и Вейдера в сражении на мечах, в космическом бою... но не рядом, плечо к плечу, словно настоящие отец и сын. Долгожданные гости зашагали к хрупким на вид, ажурным металлическим ступеням; зал наполнился звуками механического дыхания. Теперь можно было разглядеть на младшем Скайуокере наручники. Разве стал бы отец заковывать собственного сына?..  
  
Принцесса воззвала к Силе, восстанавливая контроль над собой. Сейчас нельзя думать о том, что Вейдер - ее отец. Нельзя сопереживать ему. Сопереживание может стать слабостью.  
  
Император медленно развернулся на своем троне, явно стараясь произвести впечатление. Принцесса не пошелохнулась. Она пристально вглядывалась в голубые, испуганные глаза Люка. Как же он не готов... не готов не только сражаться, а даже выдерживать гнетущую, давящую атмосферу этого мрачного места, освещенного только отблесками священной луны.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать, юный Скайуокер... - прошипел Император почти добродушно. - Я ждал тебя. Тебе это больше не понадобится...  
  
Он пошевелил сухими синеватыми пальцами, и толстые металлические кольца, обхватившие запястья Люка, разомкнулись. Брови Скайуокера удивленно приподнялись; Лея болезненно скривилась под капюшоном. Неужели даже такой простой фокус кажется ему чудом?..  
  
\- Стражи, оставьте нас.  
  
Фигуры в алом синхронно, словно два дроида-близнеца, развернулись и скрылись в темноте. Удивление на лице Люка постепенно сменилось спокойным ожиданием, хотя в душе брата Лея явственно чувствовала бурю. На сколько же его хватит? И когда придется защищать его?.. Пальцы принцессы непроизвольно легли на рукоять.  
  
Вейдер стоял не шевелясь, излучая обреченность и серо-коричневое равнодушие. Покров? Или его настоящие эмоции? Заглянуть глубже с первого раза не получалось, а попытаться снова Лея не решилась - отец наверняка почувствует вторжение, и ее раскроют раньше времени...  
  
\- Жду не дождусь, когда завершу твое обучение... - проговорил Император.  
  
Черная маска повернулась в сторону Леи, заставив ее вздрогнуть. От блеклой равнодушной ауры протянулось тонкое черное щупальце, дотрагиваясь до лба принцессы. Лея скрипнула зубами, выставляя щит.  
  
Не сейчас, только не сейчас... отец, пожалуйста.  
  
Неужели она только что назвала его отцом в своих мыслях?..  
  
\- Скоро ты будешь называть меня... учителем.  
  
\- Вы сильно ошибаетесь, - быстро проговорил Люк. Вейдер повернул голову в его сторону, и щупальце втянулось обратно, позволяя Лее немного расслабиться. В конце концов, неудивительно, что ученика Императора заинтересовала черная фигура возле трона - на том месте, где всегда стоял он сам... На месте Вейдера Лея и сама принялась бы сканировать вторженца. - У вас не получится обратить меня, как моего отца.  
  
"И сестру", - горько подумала Лея.  
  
\- О, нет, мой юный джедай... - Император с явным усилием поднялся с трона и зашагал навстречу Люку. Лея дернулась было, желая помочь престарелому правителю встать, но вовремя замерла, почувствовав на себе изучающий взгляд из-за черных визоров. Проклятье... - Скоро ты поймешь, что это ты ошибаешься... относительно многих вещей.  
  
Последние слова Палпатин практически выдохнул в лицо Люку. Черная маска опять повернулась в сторону говорящих, но Лея по-прежнему ощущала на себе взгляд.  
  
И вдруг ей в голову пришла безумная мысль.  
  
Император и Люк заняты друг другом. Если прислушаться к Силе, можно было увидеть, как они сканируют друг друга - Император нагло, чуть ли не насквозь пронизывая голову Люка своими щупами; Люк неумело и осторожно, едва дотрагиваясь до чужой ауры. Но так или иначе, Лея и Вейдер оказались предоставлены сами себе.  
  
Принцесса прикрыла глаза и потянулась к фигуре в черном.  
  
"Отец..."  
  
Тишина.  
  
"Отец..."  
  
\- Его световой меч.  
  
Низкий голос Вейдера впервые за все время загремел по залу, заставив принцессу вздрогнуть и на миг потерять концентрацию. Подождав, пока Император возьмет меч в руки, а Вейдер снова потеряет интерес к сыну и учителю, Лея повторила, теперь уже в упор глядя на киборга.  
  
"Отец..."  
  
"Кто ты?"  
  
Ответ громыхнул в голове так, что виски чуть не разорвались от боли. Принцесса покачнулась и зажмурилась. Ну да, неудивительно... сперва проверив Люка и не найдя других возможных источников, он счел ее за врага, который пытается обманом пробиться сквозь защиту.  
  
"Сестра Люка".  
  
\- Ошибаешься... скоро я умру, и ты вместе со мной, - Люк успел перейти на "ты" с Императором за то время, что Лея и Вейдер устанавливали связь. Палпатин закудахтал от смеха.  
  
\- Ты, наверное, о той пустяковой атаке флота повстанцев... - глаза Люка распахнулись шире. - О да... Уверяю, здесь твои друзья не представляют для нас никакой опасности.  
  
Император развернулся и зашагал обратно. Лея оборвала связь - и почувствовала, как Вейдер оборвал ее со своей стороны. Слишком опасно... лучше всего подождать, пока старик опять всецело переключится на Люка.  
  
\- Самоуверенность - твоя слабость, - бросил в спину Императору Люк. Ситх замер.  
  
\- Вера в твоих друзей - твоя, - отпарировал он через плечо и продолжил путь.  
  
\- Бесполезно сопротивляться, сын, - произнес Вейдер и вновь повернул маску к Лее. Ничего не значащие слова... уловка? Он не хочет, чтобы Император догадался, что занимает ученика в данный момент?  
  
\- Все происходящее подчиняется моим желаниям... - произнес Император, наконец опустившись в кресло и откинувшись на спинку. Лея следила за учителем взглядом.  
  
"Лучше бы я убил тебя в камере допроса", - громыхнуло в голове, ударив по вискам железным молотком. Лея опять зажмурилась, изо всех сил не давая вспышке боли проникнуть за барьер, скрывающий её в Силе.  
  
"Хатт тебя раздери, Вейдер, если будешь так бить меня по голове, то выдашь нас обоих!" - не сдержалась принцесса в ответном сообщении. Хотелось вложить в послание еще больше ругательств, да желательно покрепче, но это не соответствовало концепции управления эмоциями и тратило время. Впрочем, теперь стало понятно, что отец ее узнал.  
  
"Ты служишь Императору. Он привел тебя, чтобы ты убила меня и Люка. Выдавать некого".  
  
Ответ все-таки на этот раз был более мягким, дело ограничилось лишь небольшой головной болью. Лея криво усмехнулась. Если Император их слушает, то бесполезно давать Вейдеру надежду... Принцесса не питала иллюзий, будто сможет одолеть Императора - даже вместе с Вейдером. На тренировках она видела, на что способен этот немощный с виду старик.  
  
Но Император и Люк сами избавили принцессу от необходимости придумывать ответ.  
  
Люк резко развернулся, призывая к себе меч и активируя его. Вейдер не раздумывая выставил блок, закрывая учителя.  
  
Два меча скрестились перед лицом Императора. Теперь он не смог бы встать с кресла или отпрыгнуть.  
  
Зал вновь наполнился скрежетом старческого смеха.  
  
Сейчас или никогда...  
  
Третий меч сверкнул в воздухе над головой Императора, готовый пронзить ее насквозь.  
  
И в этот же миг тронное кресло взорвалось каскадом молний, отбросив всех стоящих рядом. Лея чудом сумела не выпустить оружие; она даже не упала, превратив полет в неизвестность в обратное сальто и приземлившись точно на ноги с мечом наготове. Безоружный Люк лежал на полу возле шахты реактора - близко, опасно близко... и пытался подняться. Фигура Вейдера возвышалась черным дымящимся комом неподалеку.  
  
Бросив взгляд на неспешно направляющегося к шахте Палпатина, Лея деактивировала меч и кинулась к отцу. Он оказался все-таки жив - взрыв заставил его упасть на одно колено и, видимо, повредил какие-то детали костюма, но смертельным не был. Принцесса положила одну руку на плечо ситху и заглянула в черные визоры, будто могла разглядеть там не только свое отражение.  
  
\- Люк, - тихо произнес Вейдер. - Теперь он убьет его.  
  
Принцесса кивнула. В черной маске что-то заскрежетало; Лея почувствовала дрожь под пальцами.  
  
\- Продержишься против Императора хоть минуту? - проговорил ситх с явным усилием. Лея нахмурилась и кивнула; Вейдер поднялся на ноги и посмотрел в сторону шахты. Император что-то говорил; периодически с его пальцев срывались слабые заряды молний, неизменно попадая в тело Люка. Стоило Скайуокеру приподняться или протянуть руку в поисках меча, как Сила заставляла его скрутиться в судороге, каждый раз все сильнее и сильнее. Голова Люка билась о металлические перила - лишь благодаря им юный джедай до сих пор не оказался в реакторе.  
  
"Почему Люк?.. - в отчаянии подумала Лея. - Почему он не пытается убить меня? Ведь это я предала его..."  
  
"Потому что жить после его смерти будет куда больнее", - прозвучал слабый ответ в голове. Принцесса оглянулась на Вейдера; тот приближался к Императору сзади, покачиваясь и периодически спотыкаясь. Люк вскрикивал от каждого заряда все более отчаянно.  
  
\- Учитель! - крикнула Лея, заставив Императора обернуться. - Учитель, бейте меня, я здесь!  
  
Император остановился на мгновение и захохотал.  
  
\- Смотри! - воскликнул он, выпуская в Люка мощнейший сноп искр. И в тот же миг ноги Императора оторвались от земли; время словно замедлилось, Лея увидела, как Вейдер поднимает учителя в воздух, как молнии покидают тело Люка и поднимаются в воздух, чтобы перекинуться на другую, более опасную цель...  
  
И тут она поняла, что нужно сделать.  
  
Лея резко отвела руку в сторону и швырнула в Императора меч, а затем прыгнула следом. Меч врезался в сноп молний, принимая их на себя, и отлетел в сторону; в этот же момент Вейдер разжал руки, позволяя учителю падать в шахту; а когда новые молнии с рук Императора понеслись в сторону уже бывшего ученика, их встретили ладони Леи.  
  
Отчаянный старческий вопль затих где-то в глубине шахты. Лея лежала на спине рядом с перилами и тяжело дышала; обе руки горели так, словно их опустили в кипящую лаву. Рядом что-то мерно и хрипло шипело; кто-то стонал.  
  
До плеча Леи дотронулось что-то мягкое. Открыв глаза, принцесса увидела над собой черную маску.  
  
\- Бегите, - произнес Вейдер. За его плечом появился Люк; прищуренные от боли голубые глаза встревоженно уставились на сестру.  
  
\- Лея?!  
  
\- Станция скоро взорвется, - повторил Вейдер. - Бегите! - В голосе старого ситха зазвучали рычащие нотки. Лея резко села.  
  
\- Я не оставлю тебя здесь.  
  
\- Я тоже, - добавил Люк. Вейдер тихо рыкнул и поднялся на одно колено, затем встал на ноги - не без помощи Люка. Убедившись, что отец держится, Скайуокер бросился к сестре, поднимая ее. Ладони Леи были покрыты волдырями и черно-красной коркой, словно после настоящей лавы. Принцесса застыла.  
  
\- Мои руки...  
  
\- Это лечится, - проговорил Вейдер, активируя лифт. Одной рукой ситх опирался на стену, протезы не очень хорошо слушались. - Пошли, быстро!  
  
Люк буквально втащил сестру на собственном плече в лифт, обернулся. Дверь закрывалась.  
  
\- Отец! - вскрикнул младший Скайуокер. Вейдер не шевелился. - Отец, скорее!  
  
\- Для меня слишком поздно, - произнес ситх и добавил, - дети мои.  
  
Маленькая щелка между створкой двери и стенкой лифта исчезла, и тронный зал остался далеко наверху.  
  
Тревожный писк сигнализации и слабеющая от болевого шока Лея не давали времени возвращаться.  
  
Последние надежды оборвала искрящая развороченная панель лифта.  
  
  
***  
  
У них есть будущее среди повстанцев.  
  
У него - нет.  
  
Усталые синие глаза разглядывали мигающий и сбоящий красноватый экран визоров. Вейдер сидел неподвижно, прислонившись спиной к стенке лифта. Из контрольной панели на груди шел дым.  
  
Лея... как бы ни обучал ее Император, она сумела остаться верной своим принципам, своим друзьям. Как бы то ни было, она сможет жить дальше.  
  
Его самого никогда не примут на той стороне.  
  
А здесь больше делать нечего.  
  
Обожженные губы дернулись в подобии улыбки, когда пол и стены содрогнулись от очередного взрыва. Скоро. Очень скоро...  
  
Респиратор жалобно скрипнул, но ситх не обратил на это внимания. Умирать от удушья в любом случае не придется.  
  
Скоро...

 

октябрь 2011.


End file.
